Bad Boy
by Fire Inu Princess
Summary: Hinata was a normal teenager that had thought that being in her senior year of high school would be fun. Though what she hadn't expected was for the new transfer student to act weird around her. In fact, he would do whatever he could to avoid mostly her yet she didn't know why... Not to mention, there were the rumors... were they true? She had to find out!
1. It Begins

_In a world where you live in fear, a world where demons can be summoned is taboo for anyone to do. Demons that are summoned, always want something in return and the price are normally very high. Such as giving them your soul, your blood, and so on, it is risky and there is no way of knowing what a human would be capable of for when the demon had granted the wish that the human had desired once the demon had been summoned._

_Demons are after all, evil creatures and only see humans as a food source. They devour either a human's soul or their bodies. It does not matter to them, and they will do anything and everything in their power to have what they want, no matter the price or cost it would be for the human._

_Though there are humans that do still summon demons, and the ones that do that have to pay another price for even just thinking about summoning a demon, a price that they do not want to pay but will have to for they had broken the ultimate taboo… and that price is by death._

_Death was the only way for anyone to redeem for their crimes, for only by god would they be able to find redemption. It would be the only way for those souls to find some kind of redemption by god, is to kill them and have him do his judgement. Otherwise, their soul would only grow darker and darker with the demon's deal and of course, before a demon could gain the human's soul from their wish._

_Though, this is a tale of only one person, who had gotten away from that deal, the only one to have survived an other wise deadly deal and hunt by the humans of his home town. Of how he had lived his life living a cursed life that he thought, at the time to be perfect…_

"Get him!" shouted a townsmen. A young teenager ran as fast as he could through the streets. He didn't know how long he had been running for, though from what he could tell was that it had to be a while for his lungs felt like they were on fire. The teen wanted only one thing and had only tried to make a simple deal with the demons, just one simple requests and the town had found out about the deal before he could even make it.

He didn't think that anyone would have ever found out though sadly, the next door neighbour had found out, and told the mayor before gathering everyone in town… now, they were going to hunt him down and kill him. Sure, he knew that something like this was going to happen, but he hadn't expected it to end up like this. All he wanted was for his greatest wish to be granted, then he would have left town before anyone would have found out about him ever making a deal such as that and never having to give up his soul in the long run… that was all he had planned and yet it had to be ruined because of this stupid town and their beliefs. He had hoped, in fact prayed that none of this was going to happen had failed because of his stupid neighbour.

Breathing deeply, the young man ran and hid in an alley, hoping that he could catch his breath. Covering his mouth, he tried to muffle the sound of his laboured breathing just so he wouldn't be discovered. Yet. Though he knew that he would only have a short time before he would be discovered and have to run again though at least he had another way out… yet what he didn't know was how much time he would have before he would be found. It all seemed like it would be one mystery after another and it would only get worse along the way at this point.

Looking from left to right, the young man didn't know what was happening now, in fact it all seemed very quiet, there was no way that they would have given up. In fact, they would have kept on going with their search until they found at least something that would tell them of his whereabouts.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, Naruto took a deep breath before he dropped his hand from his mouth and carefully scooted his way toward the end of the alley before he peeked out from around the corner so he could see what was going on around him. _'So far, no one is coming… does that mean I have a chance of escape?'_ thought the teenager before shaking his head and started to make his way out of the alley and started to make a break for it. He had to take this chance while he still could.

This may be the only shot that he could get to get out of the town… and he was going to make sure that he was going to use it wisely. Looking around as he walked down the street, the young man could feel his heart beat slowing down a little more; he wanted to make sure that he had caught enough of his breath before he would start to run once more and of course prevent the sound of his feet hitting the ground echoing through the streets. The more he looked, the more he saw that he didn't see anyone… okay, now he was really confused as to what was going on.

Inhaling deeply, he started to run down the streets once more, hoping that if he could just keep on going straight he would be out of the town in no time. Then he would be able to live his life the way he wanted and enjoy it without any problems… and of course to try again later to get his wish granted… though that was also assuming that he could get all the material to try to summon the demon once again.

"There he is! Get him!" shouted a man before an angry mob formed behind him. The young man gulped and screamed before he started to run the other way. He had to get away as fast as he could. There was no way that he could stay here or else he would be killed by these people. Now that he thought about it though it sure did seem a little old for people to still be able to summon demons though it still worked either way.

_'Have to keep running! I can't die here!'_ thought the teenager as he ran all the more. He felt his lungs burning, his nerves on fire with the thought of being killed. The thought of being killed flashed through his mind, it scared him deeply. It scared him so much that the young man didn't know if he would be able to survive like this. He had to keep running wouldn't he? Would he have to keep running from this town no matter what town he would go to? No matter where he went, would they always find him and try to kill him? There was really no way of knowing what it was yet what he did know was that he would have to hurry up and find some way to escape or somehow fake his own death.

Trying to keep his vision from blurring, the teenager made a sharp turn, hoping to lose them that way. Yet, he had a feeling that it wouldn't last for very long yet it still gave him some kind of time to regain his composure. Hell, maybe even to regain his breath, either way it would be nice to have to regain some air in his lungs before he would have to take off once again.

Looking left and right, the young man started to climb up the ladder that was nearby, hoping that by going up onto the roof, he would be able to escape this way. Maybe this way, he could have a means of escape even if it meant that he would have to somehow go from roof to roof or at least camp out on the roof for a little while. _'For some reason that just sounds really sad…'_ thought the teen with a soft yet sad sigh.

Taking a good look around, the teenager saw that everyone was still looking for him, and from what he could gather it seemed like they would keep looking for him. Maybe it was best that he try to leave again at night… that may be his best option at this point though he still couldn't be sure what time at night would be good enough time to get him out of this place and head towards freedom… Taking a deep breath, the young man looked up at the sky as he tried to think on what he could do to help pass the time while he waited for night to fall.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the young man could smell the moisture in the air; it was going to rain tonight… Though it may make it a little difficult for him to believe that he would be able to escape from the village with all the dirt roads that covered the town… Well, that and the gravel roads would also make it difficult for they would still give away his foot prints and thus, making it more difficult for him to get away from this place. Why couldn't things be easier for him at this point? Shaking his head, the young man opened his eyes as he gazed up at the sky and saw that the sky was already starting to darken.

"Well, may as well try to escape now while I have the chance…" whispered the young man before he started to run toward the ladder and started to climb down. So far it hadn't rained yet so that had to be a good sign right? That meant that he could still get away from this place before it became too much trouble for him in the long run. Breathing deeply, he pumped his legs with as much energy as he could just so he could get away as fast as he could, though in fact it almost seemed like things were starting to slow down for him yet he didn't fully understand why that was… there had to be something behind this…

Shaking his head again, the teenager made a sharp turn hoping that it would lead him to a path that would get him out of town, for if he remembered right, he hadn't been here before and that only made things a little more confusing for him. Why did things feel like they were slowing down for him? Was something or someone behind it? He wasn't really sure and had a sinking feeling that it would lead to his own downfall yet he still couldn't be sure of that as of yet. There was still so much that he had to think of though… such as his escape and how he would live his life now… or he should say, how he should live after he escapes from this hell hole…

Frowning, the teen made another quick turn only to gasp in shock at what was standing in front of him. Standing there was the mob of the town's folk, all of them holding swords as they started to close in on him. The sky darkened all the more, and rain started to fall as if predicting the teen's demise for the crimes that he had committed this day.

"There he is!" shouted a man while he held his sword tightly in his left hand. This only made the teenager a little more fearful for his life, and that only served for him to make a quick turn around and started to make a mad dash to get away from this place.

Though even before he could get out of the alley, it seemed that more people had decided to block off his way out as they started to close in on him, this couldn't be happening… He couldn't allow this to happen to him! No! Panicking, the young man started to back up a bit until he had been literally been backed up against a wall. "You will be saved, god will show you mercy upon your soul." Said a man as he walked closer to the teenager, his eyes gleaming with the desire to 'save' the teenagers soul.

"I wasn't trying to wish for anything harmful! I just wanted to-"

"Shut up! Any wish is fine but by a demon granting that wish is forbidden and you know that!" shouted random townsmen, which of course only caused the teen to flinch. He hadn't wanted it to be like this though he knew that no matter what he said, they wouldn't see it that way and moreover, just want to kill him just so they would be rid of him once and for all… After all, they have had wanted to get rid of him for a while now but couldn't find a good reason to be rid of him and now, this was their chance… okay yeah he had been stupid and should have summoned the demon in the forest or something…

"Please don't kill me!" shouted the teen.

"We aren't killing you, we're saving your soul…" said a woman with a soft smile, though within that smile he saw the hidden meaning, something sinister…

Before he saw it coming, the townsmen rushed at him and started to swing their swords at him. He screamed and tried to fight back. A sword stabbed his shoulder; some stabbed his arms and legs. No matter what he did, the teen just couldn't beat them all; no matter how many he would beat, it seemed that more of them would just take their place.

The teenager spun around as he tried to kick some of them in the sides, maybe in the stomach or even throw in a punch here and there. Though the men were not even fazed as they just swung their sword at the teenager… Blood stained his clothes and of course dripped onto the ground. _'I have to win!' _thought the teenager as he threw another punch and another kick. Hoping, praying that his prayers would be answered by the gods that they would allow him to win or even to give him the strength to beat these people.

Though no matter what he did, he just couldn't stop the assault that played at him. Soon, a sword stabbed through his chest and went right through his lung. Eyes widening, he gasped out softly in pain before he started to lean against the wall and looked down with his body shaking from the pain that started to surge through his body. Blood started to build up in his mouth and dribble down his lip. The teen started to slip down the stone wall before he found himself to be sitting down.

The villagers smirked down at the teenager before they started to leave him alone to suffer. They figured that they had done their job and hoped that the pain that he was feeling would be carried on to his next life and know that they had finally done the lord a favour by killing him.

As for the teen, he slowly reached up and covered the sound to his chest, the blood still seeping out from the wound, staining his clothes in blood. _'Is this it? Am… am I going to die?'_ he thought before closing his eyes. He knew that this was going to be the end of him… nothing could save him though… at least he could himself some time to reflect on his past… right?

_"You're pathetic you know that human?"_ said a new voice, causing the teen to open his eyes, his body was feeling weak from the blood loss. Blinking slowly, he tried to speak but his words were blocked by the blood that filled his mouth. Standing there, was a fox with nine swaying tails behind it, he remembered it… it was the image he saw in the smoke from when he was summoning a demon to grant him his wish… _"It is sad, you were a strong human and yet you were so easily defeated… Yet, that is to be expected from being surrounded by an angry mod because of that taboo…"_

Narrowing his tired eyes, the teen wanted to reach out and strangle the demon that stood before him though his body was just far too weak for him to even lift his arms for the hand that had covered the wound to his chest, slipped away and his breathing was becoming laboured.

_"I can save you, but you will not be the same… yet, your life will be saved…"_ He didn't think that anything could make him not want for his life to be saved. All he wanted was to live, to live and see tomorrow and grow up and marry someone he loves. Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the teen knew that if he did accept this, he would have to leave this place forever and move on with his life. For all they know, he was as good as dead and that there was no chance for him to have survived.

Opening his eyes, the young man stared at the demon as he tried to bring up his remaining strength to speak so he could tell the demon fox his answer. _"Before you give me your answer, just remember, once you accept you cannot reverse it… the only way to reverse it, is if a magical artifact that hasn't been used in hundreds of years can reverse it, and you shall return to this state and die… understand?"_

Blinking slowly, he started to progress what the demon had said… he would live and there was no way to reverse it? So? All he could see was that this was a chance to live his life to the fullest, and he would grow old instead of die from blood loss. Inhaling through his nose, coughing up blood, he gave his answer… his answer, of course was horse from his hacking and blood spilling down his lips… "Yes… I… I accept…"


	2. Saviour

Yawning softly, a blue haired teenager pushed herself out of bed. Wanting to sleep in a little longer but knew that she would have to get to school no matter how much she didn't want to go… "I have to get up…" mumbled the blue haired woman before pushing herself towards the bathroom. Grabbing her favourite blue towel, her favourite lavender coloured t-shirt and jean shorts. She knew that it was going to be a boring day for today in history class, they're learning about the old ways of the town of Konoha.

Why that is, she had no idea why but it was part of the lesson and there was nothing that she could do about it. Taking a deep breath, the young woman made her way to the bathroom and turned on the water before starting to strip herself so she could let the water warm up a bit. Frowning a little, the young woman didn't know what more she could do about school… they were supposed to get a new student today though that was all she had heard… there wasn't really any information that she could use to help her describe the new student…

All she knew was that the new student was a boy, nothing more and nothing less. It almost seemed like it was a little sketchy that there was no information about the guy like what school he was transferring from but nope… There wasn't any kind of information about it and it confused her a great deal. Sighing softly, the young woman stepped into the shower and grabbed her vanilla scented shampoo and started to lather up her hair. Showers always helped her to relax for a stressful day though she didn't know if it would be stressful… it just seemed like a sense of forewarning if that made sense.

No, it was all just in her head. There was nothing wrong and nothing that would cause her such stress to make her so nervous. It was nothing more and nothing less and she knew that… but, the teenager just couldn't shake this feeling that there was something wrong in the town, but she just couldn't help but wonder what it could be that would cause her such distress in the first place…

_'I'm just losing my mind is all…'_ thought the blue haired teen with a frown marring her face. Shaking her head, the young woman ran her fingers through her soapy hair before letting it wash down her back. She knew that this was just how life was, and that she would just have to accept that sometimes there were these weird feelings that would wash over her and that she couldn't do anything about it, no matter how bad the feeling was she just couldn't stop it before anything more was to happen to her…

Yawning softly, she finished up her shower and turned off the water before grabbing her towel and wrapped it around her body and tucking the end between her breasts. This was the only thing that embarrassed her the most, she knew that she was… well, more developed than most girls her age and it made her feel weird the way guys and girls would stare at her… Men stared at her with lust and desire while girls, stared at her with envy because they were smaller than she was… "I wished I wasn't so well developed…" whispered the teenager before grabbing her hair brush and started to brush the wet silky blue locks of extra water so it wouldn't soak her shirt as badly.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman didn't know the point of staying in that school though… So many people tormented or picked on someone who was so much weaker than them, or in this case, those who were poor. Hinata knew that in that school, money was all that mattered to them… They never picked on her because she was rich, in fact she was the richest person in that school even though she didn't dress or act like them. In fact, she tried to protect those who weren't rich just so they would be left alone later on down the road.

Once the young woman was done brushing her hair, she heard someone knocking on the door saying "Hinata, are you almost done? You have to leave soon!" It was her mother, Hinata couldn't help but frown not knowing that she had stayed in the bathroom longer than she thought she had. She must have been distracted by her thoughts pretty badly for her to have lost track of time like that.

"Yeah I'll be out soon mother." Calmly said Hinata before setting her brush down and started to get dressed as quickly as she could. It looked like she wouldn't have time to get something to eat before she left so she would have to settle for something to eat on the road… Maybe an apple or something…

Looking at her reflection, Hinata wondered if that just this outfit would do, it wasn't like she was trying to impress someone. To be honest, she didn't believe in wearing makeup or anything to attract any guy, all she cared about was being all natural and nothing more. That was the way it should be right? If a guy couldn't like you for who you are then what was the point in them being interested right? _'Maybe I'm just trying to prove a point of a guy liking a girl for more than their looks…' _Hinata thought before frowning. Maybe it was a little much to ask for though that was something that she couldn't help. After all, there had to be at least one guy out there that would care for a girl about the way they are inside and not for the outside…

Setting her brush down, the teenager removed her towel before she started to change. After that, she walked out of the bathroom hoping that she could just get the school day over and done with. At the moment, she didn't really want to go but knew that she would have to no matter what… "Why couldn't school be easy?" mumbled Hinata.

Taking a deep breath, the young woman grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and started to make her way out the door and toward school. The one place she still felt like an outcast at even though she had friends there. None of them really understood what it means to try to help people no matter how much money they had on them; everyone deserves help no matter what…

Looking at the apple in her hand, Hinata wondered what it would have been like to hurt others… Sure, she knew that it was painful and hurtful to do any of that to anyone though she didn't know how anyone, rich or poor could have hurt anyone the way they treat the poor kids at the school. It made her think that they only hurt people because they had nothing better to do… Shaking her head, the young woman bit her apple and chewed it while she remained in deep thought.

_'People can be jerks, that's for sure… and my school is no different…'_ thought Hinata before swallowing her apple and taking another bite. Life sure was strange sometimes she had to admit that… such as why she was such the odd one out of that school. Sighing, the blue haired teenager finished her apple in a few more bites before tossing the core into a street trash can and kept on walking. If there was one thing that she wanted besides going home, was to be able to get to school on time before anything bad were to happen.

Shaking her head, the young woman tried to jog on to school, just wanting to get the day over and done with… Maybe tonight she could ask her parents to let her transfer to a different school, it would be the only option she had for there was no way that she wanted to stay in that place anymore… Stopping for a brief moment, Hinata thought if her friend's would even care if she left or if they were really her friend's in the first place… She didn't know really… maybe because she tries to see the good in people and just wasn't sure they were good or not there was just no way of knowing really and it had her worried that they weren't really her friends…

Letting out a deep sigh, the young woman didn't know if anything would work for her the way she had planned. There was no way of knowing what was going to happen in her life after her school life but there would be nothing that she could do and she knew that but just didn't want to accept it. It just seemed pointless to her to even try to do anything about the school since they would never change.

Looking up at the sky, Hinata lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the bright sunlight. Why did it have to be so bright in the first place? Oh right, it is because she's at the edge of town and the sun is strongest where she is in the mornings. "I hate this bright sunlight…" whispered Hinata before shaking her head before she made her way around the corner and kept on walking down the sidewalk. Hinata looked up and smiled, she only had a few blocks left to go before she got to the school. That would get her out of this bright sunlight though she also wished that she brought her sunglasses with her when she had left her home this morning.

Sadly this was only a little problem compared to what she would go through at school… The guys that would talk to her would only be staring at her breasts or would be trying to get her to go with them to have what they call 'fun' when to her that was nothing more than sex… and to her, sex was inappropriate and not the way high school students should behave. Okay yeah she was a bit old fashioned but what was so bad about that? To her, it showed that there were still good people out there like her.

Letting out a soft sigh, the young woman stretched her arms above her head as she let out a yawn before twisting her body around to help her loosen up for school. If there was anything that she knew it was that she couldn't stand just waking up in the morning with the way she tossed and turned each and every night, it caused her muscles to lock a bit until she stretched her arms or at least twisted her back a little bit at the very least. Taking a deep breath, the young woman didn't think that she would be normal for anyone to take her seriously though she couldn't really be sure.

Shaking her head, Hinata had to stop thinking like this. She was normal, she wasn't weird and if they couldn't accept that then what was the point? Sure, some guys like the fact that she's innocent to that degree but what she doesn't like is that they always try to change who she is. That, of course is something that she doesn't want. She won't EVER change who she is for anyone, and that was the way it was going to remain that's for sure. Looking up at the sky, Hinata knew that as soon as she steps on the school grounds she would be surrounded by her 'fans' and try to run on by them just so she could get inside and get to class before anything happened that she didn't even want to bring up or let alone mention.

Suddenly, she started to hear footsteps behind her. She didn't really think anything about it, maybe they were just walking down the same path, otherwise she didn't really see much of a problem. After all there shouldn't be any problems right?

"Look what we have here guys." Said a man before placing a hand on Hinata's shoulder. She looked up and saw a man with a dark smirk on his face. Now she was scared… Screaming, Hinata punched him in the face before she started to make a break for it. Hinata wanted to get to the school before anything could happen to her though she didn't know if she would even make it there before they would grab her. Though that may be harder than it seemed for she didn't even get far before the man's buddies grabbed her wrists and started to drag her away.

"Let go of me!" shouted Hinata as she tried to break free. Though the men held a firm hold of her… and started to take her somewhere. She was screaming and thrashing about, trying to break free of these men. She had no idea who they were but when she got a closer look, she saw the pin they wore… It was the pin from her school? "You're students at Konoha High?!"

"So?" said one of the men that she finally realised were teenagers, most likely seniors. The teenager smirked a little more before licking his lips. "We've heard so much about you Hinata… we have heard that you are still… well, you haven't had sex with anyone so this will make it all the more fun for us." He said with a dark laugh before dragging the blue haired teen into an alley. Hinata kept on screaming for help, not wanting this to happen. Tears streamed down her face as she struggled to break free, and of course cried in fear.

"Just let me go please! I don't want this!" shouted Hinata as she thrashed about. The teens just slapped her hard across the face telling her to shut the fuck up before throwing her in the alley. They were going to make sure that they had their fun with her no matter if she died or was just left here for someone else to take advantage of her. Though before they could even get started, there was a new voice that echoed through the alley.

"Leave her alone… or else."

All of the teens turned to the source of the sound and blinked at who they saw… well, at least at the one who was standing there. Standing at the end of the alley was a teenager with blonde hair pulled back in a long straight ponytail while the rest of his hair was spiky on his head. His hair though, had mixtures of red almost like highlights though only two streaks that slowly make their way down from the top of his head down to the back of his skull and possibly joining into his ponytail.

His shirt was orange with black slash marks at the left hip and the right shoulder facing towards each other. While his pants were black with orange slash marks as well though were wrapping around the legs of his pant legs. Looking over, she saw that there was a chain attached to the belt loop of his pants and attached to the left pocket. Looking down, they saw that he wore black shoes with orange laces… Looking up at him, Hinata noticed that he was also wearing a long orange jacket and from what she could see, it had black flames starting from the bottom and making its way up though she didn't know how far it went up. Next thing about this jacket was that it was a zip up and, it had a hood… but, that wasn't the only thing they all noticed…

"What's with the blindfold?!" shouted one of the male teens.

Yup, this guy was wearing a blindfold…

"I said… to leave her alone." Said the blindfolded teen, this of course caused all of the boys to laugh at him. Hinata frowned a little, why was he even here? Who was he and why was he trying to pick a fight when he's blind?! Soon, he started to walk forward, the teens just shook their heads before one of them started to run toward the blonde and red haired teenager… only for the blonde to suddenly grab the rushing teen's arm and throwing him against the wall. "I have warned you… you should have taken my warning."

"We have to take down this blind bastard!" shouted the ring leader of the group before he and the other guy rushed forward as well. Though it seemed that somehow, the blonde/red haired teen expected them to try a double attack, for before they could have even landed a hit on him he ducked down when a punch was aimed for his head. Then someone tried to send in a kick to knock him down… for a moment though, it made contact, only for the blind teen to grab his ankle and throw him backward before pushing himself back up onto his feet. "What the hell is this guy?!"

"I'm just someone walking by that had warned you to have let her go but refused to take my warning." Said the blind teen before he lifted his arm and slammed his elbow backward into the raising teen's stomach then slamming the back of his fist into the teen's face. "This is nothing compared to what I can really do to you… Now… _leave!"_ shouted the blonde/red haired teenager before the hooligans ran off before muttering that they wouldn't have their fun, or get any of Hinata's money.

As for Hinata, she was shivering and shaking like a leaf, thinking that this guy was going to hurt her as well… But then again, she had heard him tell those guys to leave her alone time and again. Shaking her head, the young woman slowly tried to push herself up only to blink when she saw a hand stretched out in front of her. "Huh?" she said with confusion before looking up and saw that her saviour was standing in front of her… "Thank you…" she whispered before giving him her hand and felt him pull her up… before she could say anything else, he started to walk away… "Wait, what's your name?!" Sadly, Hinata never got that answer, for he had just up and left her alone in the alley… Now, she was curious if she would ever see him again.


	3. New Student

Hinata didn't know what was going on but what she wanted to know was the name of the guy that saved her. It had been amazing that someone, who was not only wearing a blindfold but was blind, had managed to fight off those men without any kind of trouble. It was as if he could still see and had been able to take those guys down without any kind of trouble… Sadly, he had left before she could get his name to thank him properly and now she didn't think that she would ever see him again.

Though, Hinata also thought that maybe by some kind of twist of fate that they would meet again. She didn't know nor could she really be sure that it would work that way. It was going to be troubling for her but, the teenager knew that she had no choice but to let life play out the way it should.

Shaking her head, the young woman managed to get to her class and set her bag down before taking her seat. If there was one thing that she knew, it was that school wouldn't change. It would be as predictable as ever and there wouldn't be any kind of huge changes to this place and she knew it. School would always be boring and she knew that it would always be that way because nothing here ever changed. Almost like a person's outer and sometimes inner persona.

Looking around her classroom, Hinata could see many students chatting among themselves, none of them of course without a care in the world. It was rather odd that no one seemed to be concerned about the weird rapists that were on school grounds unless they never knew about it in the first place. That was the only guess she had about the whole scenario but that also, was something that she had no control over. Shaking her head, the young woman leaned her head against her calm as she gazed out the window. The sky was cloudy now, it almost seemed like the sky was sad for some reason though she didn't know why that was the case… Everything was just so weird around the town…

Taking a deep breath, the young woman didn't think that this town would ever be normal, not with the way everything works. Such as the way people would act or the way they would treat people even if they were in school. Sighing softly, the young woman turned to stare at her note book and couldn't help but draw the mysterious man that had saved her… she couldn't help but wonder where he was… Or even who he was, what would he be doing right about now was also something that she couldn't help but think about.

Staring at her rough sketch, Hinata frowned a little as she wondered if this was the right way to have drawn him. Tilting her head, the young woman frowned a little more as she stared at her sketch. She needed to add a few more details to the drawing and she would think that the drawing would be perfect. Adding a few more lines here, some shading here… add a few more details here and there and done! Smiling at the drawing, Hinata couldn't help but stare at it with a hint of joy in her pale lavender eyes. The teen wasn't smiling but she could sense something wrong within him. As if he was upset about something… something that had happened long ago but never felt joy since before that weird incident.

Staring at his face a little more, Hinata couldn't help but wonder… what did his eyes look like… Were they brown, blue, green or even a mix? She didn't know but what she wanted to know, Hinata so wanted to know so badly what his eyes looked like… Why that was, Hinata didn't really know but for some reason she felt like his eyes were beautiful…

Blushing softly, Hinata shook her head as she tried to get those thoughts out of her mind. It all seemed pointless to think about someone that she didn't even know nor would have seen again in the first place. Sighing softly, Hinata looked out the window once more as she thought about the time when he had saved her… even though it was a couple hours ago… How did he even know that she was in danger in the first place? None of it made sense to her but then again that was life right? It was never meant to make sense in the first place and at that time it was no different and she would just have to accept that sooner or later.

Shaking her head, the young woman looked ahead at the front of the class before she tilted her head to the side. Standing there was the teacher though he was also holding some kind of file and she didn't know why…

"Class, today we have a new student, he has been studying overseas but now his parents have decided for him to stay here to continue his studies. Please, make him feel welcome to our wonderful school." Said the teacher.

_'Wonderful? If only he knew the truth about the way students really behaved…'_ Hinata thought to herself with a sigh before blinking in confusion when she heard the door slide open. The sound of footsteps was heard and people whispering reached her ears as the new student made his way into the room. _'Those clothes… it… it couldn't be…'_ thought the young woman with shock for standing there in the room was the very same teen but there was one thing that she hadn't noticed before… He has whisker-like marks on his cheeks. It must have been very dark in the alley for her not to have noticed…

He still wore the same black and orange coloured clothes… the orange shirt with the black slash-like marks on it. Same with the pants only with them being black with orange slash marks on the legs… the chain, the black shoes with orange laces and of course his orange jacket with black flames… Yet, sadly like in the alley that wasn't what people noticed besides his oddly coloured hair…

"This is Naruto Uzumaki… He is our new transfer student and because of his… well, his sight, he will need a guide to help him through the school." Said the teacher with a sad look on his face. Was he ashamed that there was a blind student in the school or what? "Hinata, would you like to help Naruto around?" He asked, gesturing with his hands about the blindfold. Oh he was definitely ashamed of Naruto and that made her sick…

But she agreed.

_'So his name is Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki…?'_ Hinata found his name to be interesting though she knew that with him being blind she would have to be careful and not mention anything about his… problem. If there was one thing that she didn't like, it was pointing out people's flaws. After all, everyone had some kind of flaw and she had one too so there wasn't a point in trying to judge people for it.

"I don't need someone to help me through the school. I can manage fine on my own." Naruto said, his voice sounding a little gruff as if he's been to hell and back and had witnessed many horrors along the way. Or, he was in some kind of trouble and didn't want anyone to get in the way and get hurt in the progress.

"I'm sorry Naruto but school rules say that anyone who is blind or near blind must have someone with them to walk through the school. Now, the only seat available is next to Hinata." The teacher calmly said before looking over some papers, anything really to avoid eye contact with the student. He just made it obvious to anyone really that he didn't want to look at a blind student in the first place. That of course, made Hinata sick to her stomach at the very thought of it. People were cruel through and through because they didn't want to accept anyone that could be different or even with any kind of disability.

If she could see his eyes, Hinata would have guessed that he was rolling them at the teacher. With that said, Naruto started to walk forward, his steps though weren't careful, in fact they were graceful. "Wait Naruto wait for someone to guide you!" said the teacher only to blink in shock, when Naruto had somehow maneuverer himself toward his seat perfectly. It was as if he could really see, though Hinata didn't know if he could… Maybe he had been in the class before and had managed to remember where the seats were but as for how he knew just _where_ to sit, she had no idea. Though from what she could gather, maybe he wasn't that blind, maybe he could make out some kind of shadows and just wears the blindfold to hide his eyes or something else along those lines.

Maybe she could ask him when walking him to his next class, she didn't know but of course Hinata didn't really expect him to really give her any kind of an answer when she would talk to him.

Taking a deep breath, Hinata looked up once again and saw that he was closer to his seat. It was rather odd that he could still make his way toward the seat next to her though at least if he sat next to her, she could easily help him write things down if needed. That would be a plus at the very least though that was also assuming that he would even accept her help… Wait, did he also remember her or would he have forgotten already? Or even, would he deny knowing her for some unknown reason that she would never find out about for that matter.

Once he had taken his seat, Hinata couldn't help but stare at him. She was curious as to who Naruto really was but she wasn't sure why it would even matter at the least… but, she was curious… That wasn't a crime right? No, she was sure that it wasn't a crime and for that she wanted to know who he was and why he had helped her in the first place before coming to school this morning. Wait, where is his backpack? Did he leave it at home or did he just didn't need one at all? Maybe… she could share her lunch with him. That could work.

Looking over at him from the corner of her eye, Hinata wondered how everything would work out in the school now that there was a new student that she had to guide through the school. As the teacher went on with his lesson, she could hear the students whispering a little more about him, thinking that he was a weird student to claim that he is blind when he was easily able to maneuverer through the classroom without any kind of trouble. It was rather odd sure but it wasn't their business in the first place.

Slowly, Hinata turned to stare at him a little and saw that he was writing down what the teacher was saying… what more, it wasn't in brail so did that mean he could still see a little bit to the point that he didn't need to read in brail? Though, before she knew it, the red and blonde haired teen turned his head and faced Hinata, she didn't know why but it felt like he was looking directly into her soul with his eyes hidden behind a black cloth…

Blushing darkly, she turned her head and faced the front of the classroom and started to take notes once again. What was with that? Did he know that she was staring at him and… what was with that weird feeling that she had just now? Hinata had a feeling that she would never know…

Class seemed to go on and on, she didn't know how much time had passed but what she did know was that class had ended. Hinata must have been in some kind of daze the whole time because she couldn't shake the feeling of Naruto staring at her for half of the entire lesson. Taking a deep breath, Hinata pushed herself up from her seat and grabbed her bag before standing next to Naruto's desk. "Ready for that tour Naruto, we have time before the next class starts." Said Hinata with a smile on her face, even though he couldn't see, maybe he could at least hear the smile in her voice.

When Naruto had turned his head to look up at her, he didn't say anything. Instead, more along the lines of him just staring at her for what felt like several moments only to look away. "I do not need to be escorted through the school. I am fine with finding my own way." He calmly said before pushing himself up onto his feet.

"I can't let you do that Naruto. I have to escort you, it's part of the school rules." Though when she had said 'rules' Hinata could have sworn that she had seen Naruto flinch, had there been something wrong with the word, or was it just the rules in general that he did not like? She didn't know but had a feeling that it was something at the very least. Hearing Naruto sigh softly, the young man turned to stare at Hinata, though at least if he could stare at her then she would have been a little confused about it but said nothing about it.

"Fine… I'll let you show me around the school but don't talk too much. I can't stand people who don't stop their constant and pointless chatter." Said Naruto before he started to make his way toward the door of the classroom. Hinata though, just pouted and glared at Naruto for a brief moment only to sigh and follow him. She didn't know why he acted like that, like he was trying to keep people out of his life but knew that there had to be something wrong with him mentally for him to force people out of his heart like this… Or even to keep people from even getting too close to his heart…

As they walked down the hall, Hinata told him what each classroom was, and of course what floor they were on if they had to switch if needed. Though, the way the red and blonde's expression was, it seemed that he was still not impressed with the way everything was working out. Maybe it was because he was independent and didn't like the idea of people treating him like he couldn't take care of himself when clearly, he could but she had no choice but to follow the rules and she knew that no matter how much she hated it. Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked around and saw just how many people were wandering the halls before they had to go back to their classrooms.

Frowning a little, Hinata tilted her head as she asked "you okay Naruto?" she tilted her head a little, a little confused if he was okay or if he was just trying to stop himself from remembering that he was walking with someone through the halls. Tilting her head at the young man that was walking beside her, Hinata reached out for Naruto, wanting to comfort him in some way, any way really… but before she could even do that Naruto's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't touch me…" he whispered softly, that only confused Hinata a great deal. Why wouldn't he want to be touched? Even if it was to be comforted, he refused to allow anyone to touch him for some unknown reason. Tilting her head for a moment, Hinata was about to say something to ask him why he wouldn't allow anyone to touch him but it seemed that he stopped her before she could say anything for Naruto once again started to speak. "You do not want to touch me, for I am nothing but a being that is tainted by darkness and someone as pure as you should not be near me…" With that, he let go of Hinata's wrist before whispering "in fact, I shouldn't have even touched you for you will only be tainted if I do touch you…"

Frowning all the more, Hinata could only watch as Naruto started to walk away. It was amazing at what he had said, and why he thought of himself as a being of darkness that could taint innocent people like her. It made no sense to Hinata, how could he be a bad person when he had risked his life just to save her from those creeps who would have done so much more harm to her than what he could have done in the first place? She had no idea but Hinata knew that she had to get him to stop thinking like that and have him to think positive of himself…

How she could help him, Hinata had no idea but it would never hurt to at least try to help him right? Taking a deep breath, the young woman looked ahead and kept on watching as Naruto walked away, somehow able to avoid everyone bumping into him as he walked… _'I promise Naruto, I'll do whatever I can to help you… you can't live like this forever or else you can never move forward in life… but, I wish I knew what had caused you to even begin to think like this…' _she promised within her own thoughts. Though, Hinata wanted to know though… was he truly blind or was he faking it for some unknown purpose?


	4. Thoughts

It had been an odd day since he moved back here to this town. A town that he had vowed to never return to… Not after what they had almost done to him but now? Well, all the people that had done that to him weren't here anymore. They had moved on, he was sure of it and now, he could try to live a normal life. Or, at least as normal as he could live his life… taking a deep breath, the young man stretched his arms above his head wanting to find some way to relax his body.

What he hadn't expected though was to sense the fear in the air. Sure, he hadn't expected to sense that kind of fear in the air at the time but sadly, at the same time he did. This town was nothing but a town of fear and sadness… pain, and turmoil. It was nothing but an emotional roller-coaster and nothing more… The fear that he could sense from that woman, it was powerful… those men must have been trying to do something to her that had her scared…

Shaking his head, the young man just wanted to live a life without anyone knowing who he really is or anyone that would give a shit about him. Sadly, when he had arrived at the school, the girl knew who he was still just because he had saved her life from some jerks that wanted more than what she was willing to give or whatever it was. Shaking his head, the young man took a deep breath and just looked ahead at the chalkboard.

Though as he sat at his desk, he could feel her staring at him… like she was trying to figure something out about him… Maybe she was trying to figure out why he wore the blindfold over his eyes… That was something that he had grown used to over the years, but it was something that he knew that he couldn't stop or have any control over. What does bother him though is when people think he's blind because of it. He's said it, many times before in the past that he wasn't blind, but had a slight 'sensitivity to sunlight' but they still believed him to be blind.

As he wrote down the teachers words, Naruto could still feel her eyes on him. It was a little unnerving though he knew that nothing would get her to look away… Not right away anyway… Slowly, he turned his head to stare at the woman only to see her blush and turn away. So it did work, women were so easy to understand most of the time. As he sat and took more notes down, he could hear the people whispering about how 'weird' he was, or odd. Sometimes, he wondered why he went to school in the first place but he would remember that he needed to learn all of this…

As he listened to the teacher and looked at Hinata, class seemed to have gone on by… he had no idea that class had gone by so quickly but he must have been distracted from the whole thing. Shrugging to himself, the young man had gathered everything from his desk and started to walk out of the door as quickly as he could. All he wanted was to get away from this room and, of course away from that girl. He had to get away from her as soon as possible though he still couldn't get her out of his mind… was something wrong with him?

"Ready for that tour Naruto, we have time before the next class starts."

Naruto turned to stare at the woman, what was her name again? Oh right, Hinata… He tried to tell her that he didn't need anyone to give him any kind of tour, that he would be fine on his own. Sadly, the girl didn't see it that way. No, rather she insisted on helping him through the school, to give him the 'tour' before the next class starts. All he wanted was to get away from her, he was nothing but darkness and she was a pure and innocent soul… If he stayed near her, there was the fear of causing harm to others, to bringing darkness to anyone that would try to get close to him… he will, end up losing anyone close to him just like always.

The darkness that covered his life was a terrible thing and it would consume all the good in his life. That was just the way it had started to work out for him and it would always be that way. Closing his eyes, Naruto told her that it was best that she didn't come close to him. It was for her own safety… it was for the best, and that was how it would always be… to never get close to anyone else… no one, will ever come close to his heart… no one will ever open his heart back up ever again…

After morning classes, Naruto had made his way to the roof to eat his lunch. Not a lot of people would dare come to the roof… It was the perfect place for him to just enjoy the weather, eat his lunch and everything would be right with the world… At least to him anyway…

Once he had his legs dangling over the edge, Naruto pulled out a ramen bowl, set a burner down to boil water and hummed softly as he waited for it to boil. Everyone that saw him wanders down the halls on his way up here, they all moved out of his way, as if they were afraid to even touch him. It was odd yes, but he knew that it was for the best. As he gazed out at the horizon, he couldn't help but get the feeling of nostalgia… sure, this town was nothing but a terrible place for bad memories but at the same time, it made him think back on his good memories…

But the pain remained in his heart, the shadow pains so to speak. Even though the wounds were gone, the pain still remained even after all these years… Taking a deep breath, Naruto turned to stare at the burner and saw that the water had boiled. Reaching over for the pot, he poured the hot water in the ramen bowl before sealing it up once more and letting the water boil and setting a timer so he knew when the ramen would be ready. Laying on the roof, Naruto closed his eyes as he tried to think about his life and where it had taken him so far. He didn't know what would be in store for him right now, but what he did know was that something had called him back to this town, something powerful but he still did not fully understand what it was as of yet but, he had a feeling that he would understand it soon enough…

Yawning, the young man folded his arms behind his head and started to sing a song that he remembered by heart…

_Like every tree stands on its own,  
Reaching for the sky  
I stand alone,  
I share my world  
with no one else,  
All by myself  
I stand alone_

To him those words were true… he did stand alone. Never allowing anyone in his heart to get close to him refusing to allow anyone to get emotionally close to him again. If that happened, Naruto didn't know if he could bare to go through with it again. It had caused him nothing but trouble in the past and it was the main reason for what had happened to him in the first place… The thought of it happening once again, Naruto didn't think that he could go through with it, that was a vow he made when he woke up on… _that_ day…

_I know the sound of each rock and stone  
And I embrace what others fear  
You are not to roam in this forgotten place  
Just the likes of me are welcome here_

What people fear… he doesn't know what _everyone _would fear, but what he did know was that it didn't scare him one bit… Maybe they were just scared of the unknown, a world that no one could really live in but he did. He lived in that world, and no one would ever be allowed to live in that world with him… It was a world, that only he could live in, that only he could understand… It was just the way things were meant to be, just like how he was meant to be alone.

_Everything breathes and I know each breath  
For me it means life  
For others it's death  
It's perfectly balanced  
Perfectly planned  
More than enough for this man_

Reaching up, Naruto's hand gently touched the black blindfold that covered his eyes… hid his eyes from everyone, including himself. He never wanted to face the truth… the truth of what he had become… Maybe, that was what he was scared of… maybe he really did have a fear. Inhaling softly, no matter what he did, he just didn't want to admit to himself of what he had turned into all those years ago… it was something that he just didn't want to admit… his soul just couldn't take it, just like his heart couldn't… It was… just too painful for him.

_Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone  
I share my world with no one else  
All by myself  
I stand alone_

Pulling down the blindfold just an inch or so, Naruto gazed at the bright blue sky… It was even brighter without his blindfold on him but it made him a little happy to gaze upon the sky like this without anyone around him. Sighing softly, the young man fixed his blindfold before sitting up he turned to stare at the ramen bowl, it wasn't done yet, at least not according to the timer that was resting next to the bowl. Shaking his head, Naruto looked ahead, feeling the breeze that blew past him, blowing the long cloth of his blindfold out behind him… he could smell something on the wind… he didn't know what it was, nor where it came from…

_I've seen your world with these very eyes  
Don't come any closer, don't even try  
I've felt all the pain and heard all the lies  
But in my world there's no compromise_

He had seen this world, in both the ugly and the beautiful… sadly though, it always went back to being ugly to him. The world was always so ugly to him; there was no longer any kind of beauty left in the world… There was absolutely nothing left in the world for him to enjoy, well… at least nothing other than ramen but that was it to be honest. Letting out a sad yet soft laugh, Naruto stretched his arms above his head as he tried to get his nerves together, he just wanted to live his life without any more trouble but he wasn't sure if that would be enough at this rate…

_Like every tree stands on its own  
Reaching for the sky I stand alone  
I share my world with no one else  
All by myself I stand alone  
All by myself I stand alone  
All by myself I stand alone_

_Ring, Ring, Ring!_

"Oh, ramen's ready." Said Naruto with a bright smile on his face, the only thing that really made him happy was of course ramen… Though even he didn't know how long that would last… It would be terrible if they stopped making ramen. Hell, there wouldn't even be a point in living if he didn't have his ramen that helped him to just get through the never ending days that seemed to just bore him to tears.

"Naruto!" said a new voice, causing Naruto to sigh and look over his shoulder to stare at the new comer. It was Hinata, how the hell did she find him in the first place? Didn't she have something better to do in the first place other than to bother him? Shaking his head, he mumbled something under his breath before opening the ramen bowl and started to slurp on the noodles so he could at least enjoy his food. Hinata just frowned at him; he could sense it that she was curious about his behaviour.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, not trying to be rude, but he was a bit annoyed by her already. Why did she have to bother him, was it because the 'teacher told her to help him' or was it something else? He didn't know, nor did he really care in the first place. Taking a deep breath, the young teenager turned his head to gaze upon Hinata and saw that she had a look of concern on her face… why did she stare at him like that? Like something was wrong or something else was happening around the two of them…?

"I… I was worried about you that's all… You just seemed upset about something when you told me to leave you alone…" Hinata said with a soft voice, as if speaking any louder would cause Naruto's anger to rise and have him attack her. Why would she be upset about that? Would she really think that he would just up and attack her like that? Not unless he was in danger but this girl can't even protect herself, let alone beat him.

Rolling his eyes behind his blindfold, Naruto turned away from her saying "don't worry, I won't attack you. There isn't really a point in trying to hurt you when you can't even protect yourself…" Sadly, that was the harsh truth, she can't protect herself and there would be nothing that he could do about it. The only thing he cared about was his peace of mind and him being left alone. Nothing more than that to make him… happy…

Shaking his head mentally, Naruto knew that he couldn't do that… what was happiness to him anyway? Nothing, it was nothing… there was nothing that he could do about it and he knew that to him, happiness was something, a luxury that he could not have in his life. No matter how much he wanted it he could never have it.

"I can protect myself…" Hinata said with a small voice… in fact, to him it almost sounded like she was a frightened child that was about to be scolded for something she did. Turning his head at her, Naruto just gave her a stare that he knew that she couldn't really see but somehow it was as if she could sense the stare that he was giving her at the moment.

"If you could protect yourself princess, then you wouldn't have needed me to save you now would you?" Naruto said bluntly.

Hinata stared at Naruto with a frown as she let out a sniffle and started to wipe her eyes. Damn it, what was it with him and hating the sight of a crying girl? Must be because he was raised not to make a girl cry and, of course to comfort one if they were crying. Pushing himself up onto his feet, careful not to spill his ramen Naruto walked over to Hinata before crossing his arms over his chest. "Hinata, you just aren't meant to fight alright? Whoever those guys were just call the cops or something on them so it doesn't happen again. Besides, aren't you part of some really rich family or something?"

"How do you know that?" asked Hinata with confusion.

"I heard a few people whispering 'how can a Hyuuga help a blind guy?' So, I kind of figured that you're a Hyuuga, who, just so happen to be the richest families in Konoha." Hinata's expression was priceless; it seemed that she hadn't expected him to know that much since everyone didn't think that Naruto would have known anything about Konoha, let alone the families that were in it. They were right, he shouldn't know if he was just someone that had moved here but that was a completely different topic altogether. Looking away from Hinata, Naruto calmly said "look Hinata; like I said before, it is best that you don't get close to me, or else you will be harmed in some way or another."

Staring out at the horizon, Naruto wondered if there was something that more to this town than what meets the eye. He didn't know why but he could feel a faint dark aura… It was powerful yes, even for something that was still this small; it was something that he didn't know what was going to happen. Uncrossing his arms, Naruto closed his eyes before he picked up his ramen and started to finish off his lunch and turned to stare at Hinata as she sighed softly. "There are just some things that some people aren't meant to know anything about and I just happen to be one of them. The only thing you should know Hinata, is that I'm an evil being, someone that can only destroy those close to me and if you get too close I could end up destroying you as well. It is best; that you only know my name and that I am in your class. Anything more than that could end up killing you and that is something that I do not want to have happen, understand?"

Hinata just frowned at him all the more; it seemed that his words had only caused more confusion within her. Okay, he expected this to happen but for some reason he just wanted her to cheer up but sadly, what she wanted was something that he couldn't do for it could easily risk her life…

Before he could react, something started to form in the corner of his eye. Blinking at it in confusion, Naruto was about to open his mouth to say something until it had zipped by and grabbed a hold of Hinata. Hinata let out a loud scream; the strange shadow being took a figure, one that he did not know who it belonged to… But, something stirred within his soul, telling him that it was someone he should know… but sadly, he doesn't know anything about it in the first place.

_"You will… obey me…"_ said a voice, causing Naruto to shudder… He didn't know what was going on here but what he did know was that it caused his body to shake in fear or… was it something else? The young man didn't know but what he did know was that it was something that he couldn't allow to happen. He would listen to no one but himself…

_"Obey… me… now…"_ those words kept on echoing through his mind, his eyes widened for a brief moment, he could feel his pupils dilating but knew that something was wrong. It felt like something was trying to grab a hold of his soul, trying to manipulate him to do their bidding… he could feel those emotions surging through that shadow…

In fact, he could even feel something trying to force its way into his heart, pulling at something. Gasping suddenly, Naruto swung his hand at the strange shadow tendrils that had tried to force their way into his heart, his soul. Growling, Naruto narrowed his eyes at the shadow as it held onto Hinata a little more. The shadow's sickening smile disappeared, odd that the only thing on that thing that isn't a shadow is the white teeth. "I had given you a choice… and now someone has to pay the price for your disobedience…" said the shadow before laughing… and that was when everything felt like it was going in slow motion.

The shadow had tossed Hinata, right over the building! Without thinking, Naruto rushed toward the railing of the building, the railing that helped to keep the students from falling off the building. He grabbed a hold of the railing and jumped over to catch Hinata. He saw her falling, her body positioned to her facing him as he fell towards the blue haired teen. Narrowing his eyes behind the blindfold, Naruto was thankful for the blindfold right now or else things would be flying in his eyes and not to mention at the speed he was falling, his eyes would have been watering up terribly right about now.

"Hold on Hinata!" shouted Naruto as he reached out to grab the young woman. It seemed though that the shadow had other plans, for it started to zoom down the side of the building and had tried to stop the blonde and red haired teen from saving the blue haired teenager. Damn it! At this rate he wouldn't be able to save her; in fact Hinata will turn into some kind of pancake. "Damn it!" he shouted.

_"You cannot win… you must obey me."_ said the shadow.

"Fuck off!" shouted Naruto before he held his hand back, eyes narrowed into slits as he felt the surge of energy flowing through him. Naruto could feel it, the energy he hasn't used in years… It was something that he hated to use but at the moment, he didn't have much of a choice _but_ to use it. With that said and done, Naruto swung his glowing red hand at the shadow, ripping it to shreds before the energy disappeared from his left hand.

He didn't get a chance to enjoy the victory for Hinata's scream had caused him to come back. Blinking slowly, the young man turned back and saw that Hinata was closer to the ground. "Damn!" he growled before holding his arms and legs close to help him build up speed. "Just hold on Hinata, I got you!" cried out Naruto as he was getting closer and closer to her. He was almost there, he just had to get a little closer and he would be able to grab her and soften her fall… but then of course there would be the issue with her seeing what she shouldn't have seen in the first place.

Once he was close enough to her, Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata and held onto her as tightly as he could without brushing her…

"Naruto what-" Hinata said before seeing her eyes widening. What was wrong? Why was she staring at him like that? Pushing her head against his chest, Naruto wrapped his body around Hinata as much as he could before turning his body around, and that was when the air was knocked right out of his lungs. "Naruto are you okay?!" shouted Hinata, causing Naruto to wince in pain. Damn it, he hated it when people yelled so close to him, it always hurt his ears.

Opening his eyes, he looked up at Hinata and blinked his eyes slowly, the pain starting to fade away from his body as he stared at her… Why was it so bright right now? Wait… bright? Looking up at the sky, Naruto saw his blindfold falling down slowly in the sky and landed near them… oh no, Hinata could see his eyes! Acting quickly, Naruto reached up and pressed his fingers into the back of her neck and that was when Hinata passed out.

Taking a deep breath, he mumbled something under his breath before carefully setting Hinata down on the ground. Making sure that she wasn't hurt, Naruto removed his jacket and laid it down under Hinata's head to act as a pillow. Turning away from the blue haired teen, he lifted up his blindfold and made his way over to the closed window and stared at his reflection. He looked like any other normal teen but there was one thing different about him. The only thing about him that he couldn't change no matter how much he wanted to…

Staring back at him were two different coloured eyes. One, blue as the ocean, the other was red as blood with a red slit. It was as if his body refused to let him deny the fact that he wasn't human anymore… at least, not all human. _'Sometimes… I hate agreeing to him… I'm no longer human, but I'm not a demon either…'_


End file.
